cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Harris
Richard Harris (1930 - 2002) Film Deaths *''Shake Hands with the Devil'' (1959) [Terence O'Brien]: Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with English soldiers on the docks. *''Major Dundee'' (1965) [Captain Benjamin Tyreen]: Shot to death by the French cavalry as he charges them after being wounded. (Thanks to Brian and Vegeta) *''Cromwell'' (1970) [Oliver Cromwell]: Died of malaria (off-screen) we later see his grave at the end of the film. *''The Deadly Trackers (1973)'' [Sheriff Sean Kilpatrick]: Shot to death by Al Lettieri. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Robin and Marian'' (1976) [Richard the Lionheart]: Dies from fever/infection after removing an arrow from his neck, thrown by Esmond Knight. He dies (off-screen) after talking to Sean Connery. His coffin at his small funeral is later shown. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Orca (Orca: The Killer Whale)'' (1977) [Captain Nolan]: Hurled at an iceberg when the whale flips its tail and sends him flying through the air. (Thanks to Phantom31) *''The Wild Geese'' (1978) [Captain Rafer Janders]: Machine-gunned by Richard Burton (at his own request), to spare him from being hacked to death by the pursuing African warriors. (Thanks to Tim and Brian) *''Tarzan, the Ape Man'' (1981) [James Parker]: Impaled through the torso with an elephant tusk; he dies after delivering a lengthy last speech to his daughter (Bo Derek). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Your Ticket Is No Longer Valid (Finishing Touch; A Slow Descent into Hell)'' (1981) [Jason]: Stabbed in the back with a stickpin by Jeanne Moreau, while he's making love with Jennifer Dale. *''Wrestling Ernest Hemingway'' (1993) [Frank]: Dies (off-screen) at his apartment, perhaps due to a heart attack. His body is found by Robert Duvall and Shirley MacLaine. *''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) [Andreas Tork]: Drowned when he falls from an ice floe, after being stabbed with a harpoon. (Thanks to Matt) *''To Walk with Lions'' (1999) [George Adamson]: Shot repeatedly (along with several of his staff members) by poachers/bandits as he tries to run them down, he dies after staggering out of his land drover, with his body later seen when John Michie holds him in his arms. *''Gladiator (2000)'' [Marcus Aurelias]: Suffocated when Joaquin Phoenix presses Richard's face against Joaquin's chest in their tent, after Richard angers Joaquin that he will never become emperor. (historical fact: Aurelias died from some natural disease, reputably smallpox). *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) [Abbe Faria]: Crushed to death when a tunnel collapses on him. (Thanks to Michelle) TV Deaths *''The Hunchback (1997 TV Movie)'' [Claude Frollo]: Falls to his death from the cathedral after accidentally stabbing Mandy Patinkin. *''The Apocalypse (San Giovanni: L'apocalisse)'' (2002 TV) [John the Apostle]: Dies of old age. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Julius Caesar (2003; miniseries)'' [Lucius Cornelius Sulla]: Dies of a cerebral hemorrhage. (Which was released a year after his real life death). (Thanks to Gordon) Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Ann Turkel *Ex-husband of Elizabeth Rees *Father of Damian Harris (director), Jared Harris, and Jamie Harris﻿﻿ *Uncle of Annabelle Wallis Gallery Harris, Richard Harris, Richard Harris, Richard Harris, Richard Harris, Richard Harris, Richard Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by malaria Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Musicians Category:Athletes Category:Directors Category:Cancer victims Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Lymphoma victims Category:WB Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by harpoon Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by fever Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Died during production